1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to a floppy module, and more particularly, to the floppy module for showing a status of a computer.
2. Description of Related Art
Floppy disk is an earliest movable storage medium used in a personal computer. There are 3 types of floppy disks such as 8 inch, 5.25 inch, and 3.5 inch floppy disks. Wherein, a most commonly-used floppy disk is the 3.5 inch floppy disk with a capacity of 1.44 MBytes. The floppy disks are also divided into a hard-sectored and a soft-sectored.
With development of hardware manufacturing technology, a size of the floppy disk gets smaller with the capacity increased gradually. However, since a read/write head is required to touch the floppy disk when reading data from or writing data into the floppy disk, after a multiple times of reading and writing, data on the floppy disk is easily damaged due to wear out on the floppy disk. In addition, the floppy disk is easily influenced by external environmental factors such as heat and humidity, thereby impacting upon lifetime of the floppy disk, therefore a perseverance of data is very limited. Meanwhile, the floppy disk cannot satisfy data access of large amount and high speed. To sum up reasons mentioned previously, the floppy disk is gradually discarded and replaced by optical storage media or flash memory.
Currently, on a computer, there is a trend of gradually reducing allocating the floppy drive from two to one and even not allocating the floppy drive as standard equipment. Even so, in a system of the computer, there are still reserved control signals and mechanisms for controlling the floppy disk. However, with a low usage rate of the floppy disk, these signals are also idle without addition applications and resulting in a waste.